Three Times Harder
by GrangerDanger lol
Summary: Hermione lies about something big, as the lie grows, so does her misfortune. She must come clean.


**Hi everyone! This is a multi-chapter story that has been brewing in my head for ever. Please bear with me as I try to place the story into words.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the plot is mine though….. **

The words were splattered across the cover of the _Daily Prophet _and _Witch Weekly._

**Ron Weasley. Part of the illustrious Golden Trio, or unfaithful liar? **

_**Sources have recently leaked out, that Ron Weasley, the lovable underdog isn't as lovable as he is pictured. Ron Weasley's Girlfriend, Hermione Granger has broken up with the man in question, because as she says, he was unfaithful. Shocker? **_

"_**It doesn't seem as unlikely, he was always so rude to Hermione in school. He was really jealous. I'm surprised she's stuck with him this long, he's been cheating for years!" Lavender Brown stated, though she wished to stay anonymous.**_

_**When we questioned, Miss. Granger refused to answer our questions, though she did not deny the accusation. As for Mr. Weasley, he denied all accusations, and declared that we ask Miss. Granger what really happened. When asked, Miss. Granger burst into heartbreaking tears. As you can see, Miss. Granger was truly hurt. Miss. Granger, if you are out there reading this, the Wizarding world is behind you.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Brooke Baffington.**_

Hermione crumpled up the paper, how she longed for the story to be true. She desperately wanted the article to be true; she wanted the Wizarding world behind her, accusing Ron for cheating. The actual truth was far from it. Hermione turned and left from the newspaper stand she was currently on.

"OI! You have to pay for that! You can't just crumple up my merchandise!" Hermione turned around and gave the vender, a fat, mousy man the deadliest glare she possessed. The results were immediate. The man shriveled away and nodded. "Sorry Miss must have been someone else." Hermione turned away and let out a breath of guilt. She rapidly picked up her pace; she didn't want to be late for work.

After the war, Hermione had taken a position as a ministry secretary and moved up towards the work ladder. She was now a successful Unspeakable, who up until now had a healthy relationship. Hermione accepted Ron's request that she be his girlfriend and had dated Ron for three years. What the Wizarding world had gotten wrong, Ron hadn't cheated on Hermione. In fact, he had been the perfect boyfriend. He had his flaws, like sometimes ignoring her, or not paying attention to her rants, but he was amazing, he was passionate, kind, generous, and overall, perfect. Hermione was certain they would have been married. They would have been married if Hermione hadn't been unfaithful.

Yes, Hermione had been the one to cheat. It was so unlike her, she had sworn it would have happened only once, but it didn't stop. Hermione Granger, the most loyal person had cheated on her boyfriend for almost a year. Not only that, but she had cheated on Ron with his brother.

Charlie Weasley was everything Hermione wanted in a man. He was handsome, strong, daring, and smart. The only problem was that she was dating his brother. The first time Hermione had met Charlie, she was not quite fifteen. Hermione remembered the blush that went to her face when she saw the handsome man. He was eight years older and oh so unattainable. As Hermione sat on the trolley, she thought back to the first time she had cheated.

_The stars twinkled in the sky. Hermione sat in front of the fire, somehow the blanket she was wrapped around wasn't warm enough. Hermione knew she should go back to bed, Ron was capable of a lot of body heat. Instead, she hugged the blanket harder and leaned back on the chair. As soon as she closed her eyes, a shadow passed by, followed by a muffled noise. Hermione sat up and pulled her wand out of her sleeve._

"_Ouch, fuck, Hermione? What are you doing up so late?" The charming dragon tamer had asked as he held his foot and hopped up and down. Hermione had sighed in relief and put her wand back up her sleeve._

"_I couldn't sleep. What about you? What's keeping Charlie Weasley up?" Charlie smiled and Hermione had the urge to lick his dimple. _

"_Same, you can't really sleep in the Burrow, especially when a few certain couples are making a certain amount of certain noises." Hermione knew, even in the dim light Charlie could she the blush that was hot on her face._

"_It's not only me; Harry and Ginny make plenty of noise! Besides, it's not like I enjoyed myself." The last bit Hermione mumbled under her breath. Charlie still caught it._

"_What? Did Ron force himself on you? I'm going to kill him!" Charlie's voice was full of anger. Hermione shook her head furiously._

"_NO! Ron would never1 I just couldn't you know, get there…" Charlie relaxed just a tad._

"_Why?"_

I couldn't come, because I kept thinking of you, I can't exactly fuck your brother when I'm thinking of you. _Hermione thought. Charlie's face looked on in amusement and lust._

"_Did I say that out loud?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Oh…"_

"_So, you find me attractive?" The stupid bastard had the nerve to smirk._

"_No, when did I say that?" The smirk broadened and Hermione grew furious. _

"_Fine! I think you bloody shaggable! Is that what you wanted? Did you want to mock me for thinking your hot? Are you going to boast to your friends, 'oh, my brother's girlfriend can't come, because she thinks of me while they're sh-'"_

_Hermione was interrupted when Charlie placed his lips on hers. _

"Arriving at the ministry, all off who need to be off!" The croaky voice of the trolley man interrupted Hermione's daydream. Hermione stood up with a small grunt and pulled her briefcase to her. She climbed off the trolley and walked to the front gates of the ministry. As soon as she entered somebody rammed into Hermione so hard she fell along with her heavy briefcase.

"Watch it! you big, fat, sonofabitch! Some people need fucking glasses I swear!" Hermione growled.

"Well, I didn't think the bookworm had such a mouth on her." Drawled an arrogant voice, Hermione cursed under her breath she stood up and brushed her pencil skirt off.

"Malfoy, to what do I owe the displeasure?" Hermione glanced up and saw that the blonde ferret was holding a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. Hermione groaned and Malfoy twitched a blonde eyebrow.

"Oh, this? Well, I wanted to read all about the latest scandal involving you and the Weasel. Is it all true?"

"Yes. In fact, it is." _Liar._

"Really? All of it? Even the part where the Weasel is an arrogant, jealous idiot?"

"Yes. It's alright though. It's not like I loved him." _Stop lying._

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you didn't love him? I find that hard to believe after spending three years of your life."

"I didn't want him to feel bad. As the years grew, I felt some feelings. Not love though. Never love. Besides, he was awful shag." _Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar!_

"That's not a nice thing to say about your ex."

"Right. Because you know all about nice don't you?"

"I know when to stop. By the way, you might want to work on your lying. That or tell the truth." With that, Malfoy turned around and left Hermione standing there, with her mouth open. All that went through her mind was, _how did he know?_

**So that's the first chapter. Tell me how it is. I appreciate criticism and please review; reviews make the world go 'round. **


End file.
